Recently, as a stator for an electric rotary machine, an electric rotary machine using a segmented coil has been proposed. For example, in JP-A-2013-027174, coil loops are formed by connecting slot coils and connection coils to each other, the slot coil being disposed in slots of a stator core, and the connection coils functioning as a crossover portion that is disposed outside of the stator core. In addition, in an electric rotary machine described in JP-A-2013-027174, the slot coil covered with an insulating material is press-fitted into the slot of the stator core.
In general, when a slot coil is attempted to be press-fitted into a slot of a stator core, due to a dimensional error or the like of laminated steel sheets, the insulating material is stuck by a projecting portion formed in an inner circumferential surface of the slot, and the press-fining of the slot coil is interfered. Therefore, it is necessary to increase the press-fitting load. On the other hand, when the press-fitting load increases, a part of the insulating material or an end portion of the steel sheet that projects in the slot is broken during press-fitting, and stays in the slot. This broken portion may become foreign matter during use of the electric rotary machine.